1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original reading apparatus provided in image forming apparatuses such as copy machines, facsimile apparatuses, and multifunction printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The original reading apparatuses provided in image forming apparatuses such as copy machines, facsimile apparatuses, and multifunction printer include one that automatically detects the size of an original placed on an original placement portion such as an original placement stage by using an original size detecting portion such as an original size detection sensor.
In the image forming apparatus provided with such an original reading apparatus, if an original of a size other than regular sizes is placed on the original placement portion, or if the original is placed in a state where the placement position of the original on the original placement portion is shifted from the appropriate position, in some cases, the original size detecting portion detects the original size as a size not expected by the user, and detects the original size as the size different from the size of the original placed on the original placement portion. In this case, the user often realizes, only after looking at the size of a recording sheet on which an image has been formed, whether or not the original size detecting portion has detected the original size as the size different from the size of the original placed on the original placement portion. Then, if the user wants to form the image on a recording sheet of the proper size, it is necessary to form the image once again, resulting in waste.
In regard of this point, JP2010-109419A discloses an image forming apparatus including: a detecting portion that detects a paper size of an original to be scanned; a paper size recording unit that records the paper size of the original in association with image data of the scanned original in the order of scanned originals; and a preview image display control portion that refers to the recorded detection result, displays, on a display portion, a preview of the image data of the top page in each image data group indicating the same paper size, and also displays the paper size corresponding to the image data on the display portion.
However, in the image forming apparatus described in JP2010-109419A, even if the original size detecting portion that detects the size of the original placed on the original placement portion displays, on the display portion, the size of the original placed on the original placement portion, it is impossible to alert the user and reliably notify the user whether or not the original size detecting portion has detected a size different from the size of the original placed on the original placement portion.